


arise, my darling, my beautiful one, come with me

by orphan_account



Category: The Power - Naomi Alderman
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allie wants to be close to her, to breathe in the salt on her skin and feel the electricity in her fingers and trace the skeinhumming with power just below her collarbone. She wants Roxy to be hers, and that thought carries her feet forward overuntil she is only mere inches away from touching her.





	arise, my darling, my beautiful one, come with me

“Is that the best you can do, Mother Eve?” Roxy laughs, letting arcs of electricity tumble off her like droplets of water. They’re sparring, lightning crackling between them, and Allie smirks. 

 

“Wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she jokes. Roxy’s more powerful than any other girl she’s met, like a lightning storm in one body. Allie’s strong in her own way, clearly, can nudge and pull the currents of the mind as easily as she uses her own power, but she still wouldn’t like to go up against Roxy in a real fight.

 

Roxy laughs again, and fires another arc at her. Allie deflects it easily, and they’re back to the easy push-pull flow between them. 

 

It’s a quiet day, one of the few they have alone, to run down to the shore and stand barefoot in the sand, tossing electricity back and forth. Roxy moves like she’s dancing, her hips swaying as sparks jump on her fingertips. 

 

Allie wants to be close to her, to breathe in the salt on her skin and feel the electricity in her fingers and trace the skein humming with power just below her collarbone. She wants Roxy to be hers, and that thought carries her feet forward over until she is only mere inches away from touching her. 

 

A slow smile flutters over Roxy’s lips as she looks down at Allie, hand catching her wrist and tracing it with her thumb. 

 

“This doesn’t seem quite orthodox, Mother Eve,” Roxy murmurs, tone gently scolding though it is coloured with laughter. 

 

“No?” Allie asks. Their fingers lace together, and she steps closer, whispering in Roxy’s ear. “I thought it was a mother’s duty to love her followers.”

 

“Oh, am I a follower now, then?” Roxy smirks, but Allie isn’t listening, caught in the heady blaze blooming in her chest.

 

“She opens her mouth with wisdom, and the teaching of kindness is on her tongue,” Allie murmurs, and kisses Roxy. 

 

How right the world is then-the two of them together, as they are always meant to be. Allie smiles into Roxy’s touch, tracing her shoulders and her hips and her collarbone with electric caresses. Her skein is humming with love, to touch palms with Roxy and know that nothing will ever come between them.


End file.
